


Няня и садовник

by KoizumiLarisa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoizumiLarisa/pseuds/KoizumiLarisa
Summary: Секс у них, признаться... своеобразный.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Няня и садовник

Мало кто при взгляде на Франциска, садовника в доме посла, может подумать о чём-нибудь соблазнительном. Цвет лица, зубы, одежда – он словно сошёл с карикатуры! Большинству было сложно представить себе менее располагающую к интиму внешность.

К счастью, Франциску много не требуется. Благо няня, дама по имени Кроули, находит его привлекательным. Да и секс у них, признаться… своеобразный.

Их свидания – тайны. Тайны, конечно, Полишинеля, все уж давно раскусили, – но всё равно молчат. Мало ли что у кого творится в постели.

По вечерам (обычно ввечеру пятницы) няня перемещается в патио, чтобы полюбоваться садом. Сад она любит сильно. Порой склоняется над травой, прикасается, шепчет отрывисто. Маг уверен, что после этого сад цветёт лучше, а все остальные – что у мальчика разыгралось воображение.

Франциск, окончив работу, сам идёт в патио. Там они и встречаются.

Сдержанное приветствие ( _Как ваши успехи в наставничестве? – Чудно, а ваши – в саду?_ ), поцелуй руки – Кроули поднимается. Они под руку шествуют в сарай, где Франциск хранит инструменты. Дверь закрывается, и дальнейшего посторонним не видно.

Франциск пытается смыть с себя остатки грязи – работа в саду уж точно не для белоручек – но Кроули щёлкает пальцами и грязь оказывается на полу.

Франциску неловко, но в то же время приятно.

Кроули улыбается и склоняет голову набок. Франциск ещё может отказаться, может уйти, – но ему не хочется.

Няня снимает очки – аккуратно кладёт их на столик. Без очков Кроули выглядит беззащитно, а глаза светятся в полумраке.

– Ангел…

Ангел обнимает Кроули и ведёт руками к лопаткам. Кроули обнимает в ответ. Они прикасаются друг к другу, гладят по бокам и спине, как будто убеждаясь в реальности происходящего.

Постепенно прикосновения становятся судорожными, одежда сминается, но не снимается, руки няни и садовника не отрываются от садовника и няни.

У няни Кроули чёрные чулки с подвязками, и садовник думает, что они восхитительны. У Франциска-садовника одежда удивительно легко даёт ощупать всё, что душе угодно, и няне это безумно нравится.

Поцелуи, укусы – п(р)очувствовать, изучить, запомнить (снова). Обновить знания – _этой царапины раньше не было, эта ссадина зажила_. Наконец стянуть этот дурацкий пиджак и эту ужасную робу, чтобы продолжить.

_Новый бюстгальтер? – Тебе не нравится? – Я этого не говорил._

Змеи нюхают языком. Ангелы прекращают дышать, когда их нюхают, но гладить чужие бёдра не прекращают.

Даже Кроули и Франциск не до конца сознают, где кончается собственный трепет и начинается отклик эфирного на оккультное (или наоборот), даже сквозь тело, сквозь плотное мясо, сквозь самый надёжный из всех изоляторов.

Внутри протекает сильнейший ток, в ушах так гудит – как гудят провода. Гул нарастает, напряжение тоже, а мир вокруг гаснет.

Никто не видит яркую вспышку: она недоступна людскому взору. Два облака – оккультное и эфирное – находят друг на друга, изучают границы, но не соприкасаются. Границы размыты, а сущность покалывает, и в этом удовольствии столько адреналина и одновременно нежности и осторожности, что обоим становится сложно не рвануть друг другу навстречу.

Однако оккультное разрушает эфир, и они держатся. Переливаются: эфирное – всеми цветами радуги, оккультное – красным, зелёным и чёрным.

Ненадолго – не страшно. Для тел. Мгновения длятся вечно – чтобы закончиться слишком быстро.

Няня, садовник – смотрят друг в друга безумно, чтобы через секунду пригладить волосы, одеться и уйти из сарайчика.


End file.
